I Worry
by heytherepanda
Summary: Sometimes Clank worried that maybe he didn't deserve Bobble.


Sometimes Clank worried.

He worried that maybe, just maybe, he was doing something wrong. That maybe he didn't deserve his lovely Bobble.

Phineas "Bobble" Kettletree. Clank felt blessed to call Bobble his. He was smart, kind, skilled, and by God was he just _adorable_!

Clank could spend eternity just gazing at him, memorizing every dip and rise of the fairy's body like he had tried to many a night. Bobble was a gentle lover, full of soft whispers of "I love you" and running his hands over Clank's thicker body. He moved with Clank in a way that he swore they were one entity, and being one with the smaller fairy was absolute bliss.

When Bobble said he loved him, Clank could feel his wings flutter in excitement. He felt like butterflies had a nest inside him when he said that. Bobble was also very soft; in body and personality. He was soft in his skin, Clank knew that from his many explorations of Bobble's smooth body. His hair was as silky as it looked and Clank would always be careful not to grip too hard when he made love to him.

In short, Clank loved Bobble very much.

But sometimes he worried that maybe he didn't deserve Bobble. He knew he wasn't the smartest or the most handsome of the fairies in the Hollow. He knew Bobble could've had a chance with another sparrowman (namely some that had made some obscene comments about his Bobble when they thought Clank couldn't hear, but like Hell Clank was going to let _them _get their hands on Bobble).

But really the concern stemmed from knowing Bobble could have someone better than him. Someone who could give Bobble anything he wanted, and could be not so..._Clank_. He had heard some of the comments other fairies made about him, namely his appearance or how they thought he was dumb. He didn't like to think of it but he came to admit that he was a large fairy and no, he wasn't as smart as Fairy Mary or Miss Bell. But...what about Bobble...? Did Bobble ever think of that stuff, too...?

"Clanky?"

Clank turned around from his work table quickly, having thought he'd been the only one in the shop so late. He breathed a sigh when he saw Bobble floating towards him, wrapped up in a warm leaf coat to keep out the autumn cold. Clank had made it for him; or rather, Clank had _tried _to make it and then had the sewing talent fairies go back over his mistakes.

"It's late, you never came back. Is everything all right?" he asked. Of course, Clank should've known Bobble would wait up for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not tired yet. You should go back to sleep, you look exhausted." He turned back to his work table to finish...whatever this thing was. Honestly Clank couldn't remember what he was making, it was just busy work.

He felt Bobble get closer behind him. He heard the ruffle of the leaf coat, Bobble crossing his arms. Uh oh, that meant he wasn't going to leave until Clank talked about whatever was eating him. He could be stubborn that way.

Clank put his his tools down and shoved them away a bit. "It's...it's nothing, really."

"I know that voice, that's not the 'nothing' voice. What's wrong, love?" Bobble sat down beside Clank, lacing his warm hands with Clank's own large one. Clank could hold both of Bobble's hands in his one. Sometimes he marveled at just how big he was compared to him.

Clank sighed in resignation. "It's just...I've been hearing some things about us. Well...about me, mostly. I dunno, it's dumb..."

"It's not dumb!" Bobble snapped and surprised even Clank. "What do you hear?"

Clank was reluctant at first. The last thing he needed was for Bobble to start yelling about the whole thing, or getting fired up over nothing. But he gave in, seeing a losing fight. "It's me. I don't know if I'm right for you. Am I? I mean, you're so smart and cute and kind and I'm so...me. Fat, dumb Clank."

Bobble squeezed his hand and his cheeks flared red. It kinda reminded Clank of Miss Bell. "Clank, you are not _fat_, nor are you any kind of _dumb_! You are my Clanky, a very loving and talented tinker. I am lucky to have someone who could love me so much! Those stupid fairies don't know what they're talking about. And it's not their business anyway!" Bobble stood, his wings flaring. "I oughta give them a piece of my mi-mph!"

Bobble relaxed in Clank's embrace as his lips claimed his, tongues dancing and eyes fluttering closed. Bobble's thin arms wrapped over Clank's thick shoulders as the larger fairy dipped him back, holding him tight and gentle. He released the tinker's mouth and stared down at him, smiling and shaking his head softly. "All I ever need is to know that you still love me for me. That you love me, belly and all."

Bobble stared up at Clank and laughed wholeheartedly. "Clanky, that belly of yours means there's just more of you for me to love." Clank laughed with him and pulled him into another kiss.

Sometimes Clank worried.

But maybe he wouldn't have to anymore.


End file.
